Rules
Here are the rules of the Wings of Fire Tribe Rights Activists Wiki! Please read them thoroughly and follow them. Failure to do so will end in the offender being punished. Admins and bureaucrats are the only ones with permission to edit this page! Rules You must understand and follow the rules listed below. *Respect and follow the instructions of the bureaucrats, admins, and chat mods. Failure to do so will result in disciplinary action. *Also, respect others and their opinions. Be polite, and think before you act. *Do not vandalize, cheat, etc. *Do not swear in any way, shape, or form. *Do not ask to be promoted. If we feel that you are worthy of a promotion, we will give it to you. *Please refrain from spamming and using an excessive amount of caps. It's okay every once in awhile, but it eventually gets old and immature. *Speaking of, act maturely. Use the best grammar you have. It doesn't have to be professional, it only has to be your best. *Follow copyright laws. If it's your work, feel free to state so. If it's not, cite the author, whether it be via caption or title of the media. If you do not give credit to the author, you are plagiarizing, and that is against the law. This is a serious issue, as you may be punished severely. *Follow to guidelines below for creating and editing pages. *Use your common sense. *Have a great time! Guidelines for Creating Defenses We welcome your defense to be created into a page, where, on most wikis, it would be most appropriate as a blog. If you are doing do, state which tribe(s) you are defending and your name in the title. Here's an example: A Defense for the SkyWings - by NikkiMcCloud. The title appropriately shows the tribe that is being defended and the author of the article. Please add pages such as these to respectful categories, such as "Defenses" and, in this example, "SkyWings Rights Activists". In your defense, please be argumentative, not persuasive. In other words, state both sides of the argument. Acknowledge a prosecutor's point of view. For example, "Yes, it's true that Queen Scarlet is a cruel and murderous leader, but she is simply running her kingdom." In that example, the prosecutor's point of view is clearly stated, but is countered by your side of the argument. This is an argumentative work, not persuasive, where you favor and acknowledge only one side of the debate. Also, when writing your defense, please be respectful to all that are reading it. Do not directly offend one side's view. An example of this is, "So, RainWings are obviously the worst tribe in existence." or "IceWings are the best tribe ever and..." This will NOT be tolerated. This is only acceptable on blogs, forums, and chat, ONLY if you are being polite about it, like "I think the IceWings are the best." or "I don't like RainWings." If you have a lengthy and detailed defense or prosecution for a single character, you may create an individual page for them. Please title it properly. For example, "Why Whirlpool is Not Evil - by Author" ''or "Why Burn Would Be A Terrible Queen - by Author".'' Prosecutions Prosecutions are welcomed on this wiki. They are the fuel that run the TRA. You may create articles stating your prosecution, but follow that same guidelines stated above. Title it properly, add correct categories, be argumentative, and be polite. If you run across a proper prosecution article, please DO NOT add a defense to it. It's supposed to be a prosecution, not a defense. Feel free to state your opinion in the comments, but not the article itself. Just use your common sense. Defenses and Prosecutions In some cases, you may want a defense and a prosecution in one article. This is welcomed. Just make sure you. again, title it properly, and add proper categories. For pages such as these, make sure you add both "Defenses" and "Prosecutions" categories to the page. Also, use any and all CANON sources available! Pages Here are pages that we DO NOT need, as they are for the fanon or canon wiki. *Fanfictions *Canon/fanon characters *Canon/fanon objects *Canon/fanon books *Canon/fanon locations *Canon/fanon etc. Here are some things that we welcome. *Defenses *Prosecutions *Fan art, just give credit to the author! If you have any questions, be sure to ask!